


Solace in the Dusk

by SylverStorms



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avarice needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, K/DA mixed with Canon Universe, OR IS IT, One-sided pining, Or as close to it as Eve can get, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverStorms/pseuds/SylverStorms
Summary: “I don’t know how to deal with it, Eve -it hurts!” came out in a broken admission.Evelynn was convinced she should do something... but wasn’t certain what. Torturing humans was her forte and seducing them as easy as taking candy from a child. But comfort? That wasn’t exactly her field of expertise. At all.Alternatively; the one where Eve is way out of her depth but her human is crying and she needs to improvise.
Relationships: Evelynn (League of Legends)/Original Character(s), Evelynn/Avarice
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Solace in the Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel! To my story 'Between Dusk and Dawn' featuring these two characters. Reading that first is advised but not entirely necessary. Hope you enjoy!

**[Evelynn]**

She hadn’t seen her main summoner for a week up to that point.

Of course, she’d been with her when it happened. When Avarice got the phonecall from the hospital that her father had passed away –and practically stopped breathing. Evelynn had tasted the explosion of her grief like an acidic nuke going off at her side, had seen the tears trail in twin rivers down her cheeks as she averted her face from the cameras.

Avarice had ran.

And the diva was left behind to deal with the media and the onslaught of incompetence that was every other partner assigned to her for the remainder of the tournament. It was a good thing she didn’t have any emotions to speak of, because otherwise going from reigning queen of the jungle to a mediocre playmaker would have been severely _aggravating_. 

Evelynn accepted second place with a bored huff and a mental note to get extra creative torturing her useless summoners, should they be unlucky enough to cross her path outside of the League.

Avarice would be back soon and all would return to normal, she’d thought. Humans needed time to process such things. She didn’t understand, but she could pretend to. She could be patient. 

Until the radio silence dragged on a bit too long. Long enough to start to get even to Evelynn.

Until word started spreading across the media that perhaps the summoner would not return at _all_. And with the new season just around the corner...

 _We can’t have none of that._ the demoness decided.

And took matters into her own hands.

An hour’s drive later, her flashy, custom-made mauve Lamborghini was pulling up outside the cemetery of Ravenbrook. The hill it was resting upon enjoyed the last caress of the setting sun’s rays, while the rest of the world began to fall into a darker palette.

Black high heels clicked against marble steps. The chilly breeze carried a familiar scent with it, sunny floral notes atop a subtle layer of vanilla-extract bath salts. Then, underneath it all, Evelynn could sense the bitterness of tears. She was not too fond of those she didn’t inflict herself.

Avarice’s back, clad in total black for the first time since the diva met her, stood out among the grey and whites of the tombstones and statues. Her shoulders were slumped, head downcast, defeated. The demoness couldn’t shake from her mind the image of a little bird shivering, alone, its wings too heavy to lift, much less fly.

Easy prey for the beasts of the world.

A thought which, for some unknown reason, made her walk faster. Faster than any normal woman would manage in heels, but there wasn’t a soul around to see and wonder.

Evelynn reached forward as soon as she reached her destination. Absent her usual, stylish claws, manicured fingers curled around the girl’s elbow, who only then noticed her presense. Avarice jumped, every muscle coiled in a fight or flight reaction, but the demoness allowed for neither as she tightened her grip.

“E-Evelynn?!” she gasped.

“Calm down, love, you’ll get a heart attack.” Evelynn replied.

“Why do I get the feeling you’d enjoy that?” Avarice joked half-heartedly, trying to wipe at the tears staining her pretty face as subtly as possible.

 _Well. You’re not too long off the mark, honey._ The demoness mused, willing a practiced smirk onto her lips. “I would _never_.” she drawled. “There’s other things I’d _enjoy_.” she put emphasis on the word, knowing it wouldn’t fail to make the summoner flush red.

And she did, but there was a weight to her emotions that pressed down on the warm embarrassment and attraction. Muddled them. Evelynn decided that she didn’t like it.

“Anyway… what are you doing out here?” Avarice asked, sea-blue eyes flitting about the space before coming to land right back on hers. The demoness noticed their split-second stray to take in her outfit.

“Looking for you.” was said simply.

The girl’s stance shifted, strangely defensive with her, at that. “If this is about what the media is saying—”

“This isn’t about anything anyone is saying.” Evelynn stated, keeping her close with the hand still firmly around hers. Avarice had _never_ tried to pull away from her touch before. “I worry for you, Avarice.”

It was a white lie. Evelynn couldn’t truly be worried about anything. And if she did, it would be her image first and foremost. But Avarice was so intimately tied to it she would be a close second.

Her words weren’t totally false. The demon had fed just that dawn; and the echoes of her victim’s emotions still faintly swirled around the emptiness of her being. She knew what worry was supposed to be like… and she could almost taste the beginning traces of it. 

The mage was speechless for a moment. Her curved pink lips opened and closed, no sound spilling past them. She was fighting, inside, against something. Barricading it so it wouldn’t break out in front of the champion. But Evelynn knew the release was necessary. 

Gentleness from her had brought Avarice’s walls down in the past.

So, she lowered her voice to a warm coo and raised her other hand to the girl’s delicate neck, mindful of her charm, not to make the atmosphere seductive. “Don’t hold it in, love. It’s crushing you. Let it go.” she urged. Avarice shut her eyes tightly, the last bit of pride's resistance. “Let it go.” Evelynn’s thumb trailed over her pale skin and that was it.

Avarice grabbed at her bicep and top, tightly, no longer holding back the tears and the pain. Her nails dug into the demoness’ fabricated skin, though no mark could be left. “I don’t know how to deal with it, Eve –it _hurts_!” came out in a broken admission.

Evelynn was convinced she should do _something_ , but wasn’t certain what.

Torturing humans was her forte and seducing them as easy as taking candy from a child. But comfort? That wasn’t exactly her field of expertise. She had a vague idea of how to do it –she’d been watching humans interact from the shadows long before she decided to walk among them— yet no practice in the matter.

Evelynn recalled all similar instances she’d witnessed, across eons. Gradually, she loosened her grip on Avarice to bring her arms around her shaking shoulders, pulling her flush to her chest. Surprise blossomed like a flower within the girl. _Good_ , the demoness thought. It was a start.

Avarice was uncertain of what to do so close to her. Evelynn helped her out with a hand to the back of her head, guiding it upon her shoulder. Her rich brown hair was silken, soft waves under the champion’s fingers.

The diva wondered if her hold was too tight. The young mage felt so _fragile_ in her arms, like one tap of her claws, her real ones, was all it would take to shatter her.

And it was probably true.

“Can you…” Avarice began to say, shyly holding onto her waist. “Can you hold me tighter?”

Evelynn complied with the request. Tried _hard_ not to imagine putting in more strength and damaging her spine. It was a lucky thing she was fed. Camouflaged lashers came to encircle their united forms, loosely, as an afterthought. “As tight as you want, darling.” she whispered to the shell of Avarice’s ear, which quickly hued red.

 _Ah._ With the fog of negativity dissipating, the effect Evelynn had on her was deliciously clear. Her pretty girl liked the embrace quite a _bit_. The demon was almost envious of what the mortal could feel, when their contact left her own body cold and void as ever.

And yet. There was something about it that she could almost say she _liked_. 

Maybe, the fact Avarice fit as well in her arms as she did with her on the Rift. Maybe it was the taste of her embarrassment combined with that soft attraction, not quite lust, not entirely innocent, either. Maybe it was the irony of her feeling secure in the hold of history’s deadliest torturer.

Or, perhaps, the poetic image of the best of mankind with the worst of the monsters, an angel content against a demon.

Evelynn had an appreciation for stark contradictions.

Avarice made to pull away, put she kept her there, prisoner. Night had almost fallen. “In a hurry to break away from me, hon?” she teased.

Another blush sprung to life under the summoner’s skin. “Stop...”

“Not until you promise to come back to the League with me.” Evelynn said, drawing back just enough to look at her beautiful face.

There was a flash of sadness in the mage’s ocean gaze. “I don’t know if I can…” she trailed off. “All those cameras and all those people asking questions…” She shook her head.

“You can.” Evelynn said, adamant. “I will be with you every step of the way. You’re mine; and nobody will so much as look at you if I do not allow it.” It wasn’t exactly how she wanted to word it, but it came out that way, dark, like she really was.

Avarice stared at her for a moment. Then her lips broke into a smile warm enough to heat the coldest of hearts. “You promise?”

“I promise.”

The demon vowed to keep the darling human safe from everything else –but little did Avarice know, the biggest danger was the unseen one; right in front of her, the nightmare wearing the face of a dream.

The drive to the mage’s home was calm, just the radio playing pop music between them, while Evelynn sped down the streets in a flash of purple. As the Lamborghini parked outside Avarice’s house, the demoness turned to her, slightly, one hand on the steering wheel.

“See you tomorrow morning?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” The girl nodded, reached for the handle of the door… and paused there.

She took a breath, as though there was something she wanted to say but was too hesitant. Then she turned around, leaned in, curled her fingers under Evelynn’s jaw and pressed what was probably the world’s softest kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Avarice blushed at her own action as she pulled back to say “Eve… thank you for today.”

When she moved to leave, however, the demoness stopped her with a hand to her middle, pinning her against her seat. The way she squirmed, Evelynn wanted to do so very _many_ things to her. Corrupt her with pleasure, then _break_ her to take her own.

But.

She settled for evening the score, with her lips a hair’s breadth from the mage’s ear, hovering there for just a second... “Sleep tight, darling.” before leaving a kiss to the warmed shell.

Crinkled amber eyes watched as the mage held her breath all the way to the porch of her house. Perhaps, she mused, that was a tad overkill. The whole point of her visit was to coax Avarice back into the Institute. It was a great success…

…If the girl didn’t first die from a nosebleed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but K/DA- More came out and the teaser of Eve's (solo?) 'Villain' is the darkest, most seductive, badass thing ever and I'm over here worshiping the queen. I had to write something where she stars and this came to mind, so here you go! Avarice is still very much an easily-embarrassed, soft, entirely infatuated 21-year-old in this. Evelynn is an unfeeling demon who feeds on torture, but develops a bit of a soft spot for 'her cute human'. I live for that dynamic. 
> 
> Leave a comment, tell me your thoughts!


End file.
